Alice, Jasper Disaster
by twi-knight4life
Summary: A beautiful night in Forks turns into a frantic, horrible experience.
1. The disaster begins

**A/N: This is our first fan-fic so please no burns… We'll take any kind of advice that you have but please no burns… Thank you A/N: This is our first fan-fic so please no burns… We'll take any kind of advice that you have but please no burns… Thank you!!**

* * *

**JPOV**

It was one of those beautiful nights in Forks where I could just sit outside and stare up at the sky. I decided I would take Alice to The Point to stare out of my blue convertible.

"Alice, dear, how about we go out to The Point tonight?"

"Oh Jazzy!! How romantic!!" she embraced me in a tight hug and gave me a peck on the cheek. She ran off to get ready. I thought she looked fine but she always had to over do it. I guess that's why I loved her…

**APOV**

I looked through my closet. I picked out a cute, short black dress with pink polka dots and black heels. Next I went over to my vanity and brushed my hair. I put on a black headband with a little black bow on it. It was Jasper's favorite outfit. I ran downstairs.

"Jazzy! I'm ready!"

"Ok, dear!" he ran downstairs in his jeans and my favorite t-shirt. It was a hollister shirt with blue stripes. It brought out the color in his eyes.

"Hey, handsome!"

"Hey, sexy!"

We both laughed at our comments and went out to his convertible. We were at the point in about five minutes. We looked out of the car up at the big, beautiful, dark blue sky. We had gotten the best parking place ever. So romantic. Jasper reached across the seat and held my hand. I pecked him on the cheek. He grabbed my chin and started kissing me passionately. I could feel his tongue slip past my lips. We made out for two hours straight. I suddenly was thankful that I didn't have to breathe. People were starting to stare. Jasper was getting embarrassed.

"Why don't I get us some drinks?" **(A/N: He was doing that to act discrete of all of the people watching them)**

"Sure!"

He got out of the car and walked, human paced, to his destination.

**JPOV**

I was trying to calm myself down as I walked to the concession stand.

"Ok, Jasper, just order two small cokes… It's all good!" I got up to the stand. There was a big sign on it that said 'Follow the path to the newly relocated concession stand.' I walked slowly down the path. All of a sudden I felt pressure on the back of my head. I heard a crack and I fell to the ground with a thud. I looked up.

"James…" I muttered and I was out cold.

* * *

**A/N: We hope that you like it and review and give us some good advice… See yall next chapter! And yea… we brought James back from the dead…**


	2. It's Jasper

**A/N: A/N: Kawaii: Sup guys?! We're back with Ai's story! **

**Ai: Yea guys what's up? We're going to like make the a/n fast so here's Kai!! **

**Kai: Ok number one… Whazz up?! And two if we owned Twilight we would have Alice, Jasper and Edward all locked up in out closets to like kiss them and do stuff to them that you will learn about when you're older!! Now let the story begin!!**

* * *

**_JPOV_**

I woke up in a dark room. It was freezing but I didn't mind. My shirt was off and I was in chains hung up against a cold stone wall… Now I minded that!!

"I see you're finally awake, Jasper!" James' voice came into the room

"James… Why do you have me here?" I was trying my best to stay calm.

"I have you here to play a little game! That's all!"

"What kind of game?" I decided I should play along with his little 'game' as long as it didn't include Alice or any of my family for that matter.

"Oh it's a fun, fun game!"

"Mmhm… I'm sure…"

"Oh but it is! … For me of course…" hey said taking out a long sword.

'No way… what the hell is he thinking? I'll heal in 2 minutes max it'll barely hurt…' I thought.

The sword pierced Jasper's rock hard skin. A clear, gooey liquid came out of the wound. I gasped. I counted to 2 twenty times… 5 minutes passed… Then 10…. 20… I was still in great pain.

"What? I should be healing!" I thought out loud.

"Oh yes.. I guess I forgot to mention… this is the sword of Penetwar. It injures vampires very badly and the wounds don't heal… The vampire needs to heal like a human would."

"It must be a hunters weapon…" I said.

James clapped.

"Give the boy a prize!!" he chirped. James pulled the sword out again and stabbed me over and over. I winced then looked up into the eyes of the revengeful vampire.

**_APOV_**

I had waited for my Jazzy to return. He had been gone for half an hour already!

'Oh nothing is wrong, Alice you dim-wit… He probably just got lost…' I tried to think of stuff like that but something was definitely wrong. A vision from the future popped into my head. Jasper was hanging in chains up against a stone wall. He was yelling and clear liquid was oozing out of different parts of his body. I came back to reality and grimaced. This is what was going to happen to my poor Jazzy? I hopped into the drivers seat and flew about 150 down the long, twisting hill. Little did I know, because I wasn't paying attention, Charlie was stirring at the bottom of the hill behind some brush. I saw the flashing lights. I quickly pulled over. Charlie hopped out of the front seat of the cruiser and noticed Jasper's car right away. I rolled down the window.

"Jasper… you do realize that you were going 150 down tha- Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You were going 150 down that hill!!"

"I know… family emergency!!"

"Oh! Then go! I'll tell all of the cruisers to stay clear of your car."

"Oh thank you, Charlie!!"

"Bye Alice! I hope to see you at the house soon!"

"Bye!!" I yelled and flew down the street. I was going about 185 down Main Street. I flew through the forest and pulled into our driveway. I had about two million things on my mind and Edward must have heard them all because he was right next to me with Bella in his arms.

"Alice… what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Oh, Bella! It's Jazzy! I saw a vision of him hurt! And- and…WAHHHH!!" I started to cry without tears since technically I can't cry with real tears unless it's really bad. Bella hugged me tightly, for a human anyway.

"It's ok, Alice! Whatever is going on here Edward and the others will handle it!: she said

"I hope they can!" I said between sobs. Esme and the others must have heard my sobs because everybody was assembled in the living room. Esme wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Alice dear what's wrong?" she asked.

" Yea… Did they run out of a shirt you wanted or something?" Rosalie said in a cocky voice. I glared at her.

"It's Jasper…"

* * *

A/N:

**Kai: The girls had to leave so I'm here all alone… It's scary… but anyway… I guess we'll see ya next chapter… but I don't know if you'll see me because I think I'll probably die of a heart attack… so if I'm still alive… we'll all see ya next chapter!!**


	3. It's On!

**

* * *

**

Ai: Hey people!!

**Kawaii: How's it goin'?**

**Yuri: It's a beautiful day!! –dances-**

**Kai: Hi –waves-**

**Ai: Disclaimer please Kai!**

**Kai: Ok… If we owned Twilight… which we don't… just adding… Edward, Alice, and Jasper would live in our closets so that we could like do stuff to them… Alice belongs to me! Paws off!!**

_**On with it!**_

* * *

APOV

Rosalie stared at me with a sincere look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alice…" she said. I looked up at her with a surprised look on my face. She hadn't said sorry for anything in the past like forty years. Wow… That was a big surprise…

"It's ok…" I muttered.

"Alice what happened?" Emmett and Carlisle asked in unison. Then they stared at each other as if fighting for the question.

"He went to get us drinks so we wouldn't look suspicious then he never came back!!" I said breaking out into hysterics again.

"Oh, Alice! That's horrible!" Esme said.

"I know!!" I sobbed. Esme patted my shoulder and Bella had me in a full embrace signaling she was there for me every step of the way. Edward and Emmett were fuming. But Edward was the first to speak.

"Whoever has Jasper is dead… And I will be the one to do that… He'll die under _my_ hand…"

JPOV

These chains were killing my wrists. They were coated with some kind of poison, I guessed. I wonder… what is Alice doing right now? Hmm… Who knows I just hoped she got home. I was kind of scared now, but it wasn't that bad… Yet…

"So Jazzy… What to do now…"

I could fell his emotions. They were filled with hatred and everything else. I felt horrible. They were physically hurting my head. I winced.

"What's wrong, Jazzy?"

"Nothing…"

"Sure well…. I just got a new toy! Want to see it? It's shiny!!"

"Not really…"

"Too bad!!"

James pulled a gun out of a holster and shot me eight times. I yelled out. More liquid drained from what felt like everywhere. So much pain… I had actually felt a bullet go physically through my leg bone… It burned… I winced.

"Oh, Jasper… this is _nothing_ compared to what I have in store for you!"

I winced again. This was really painful. I though back to the last time I was hurt this bad. Forty years ago… A pure fight to the death… Hell…

* * *

**Kai: Well that was good after I finally convinced Ai to **_**read**_** it to me!**

**Ai: You're just lucky that I love you like a brother…**

**Kawaii: I said I would do it but NOOOO! God forbid we let Kawaii read!! Now Kawaii is really pissed off…**

**Yuri: … Kawaii needs to stop talking in 3****rd**** person before Yuri goes insane!! Plus sorry it was so short people... Ai had writers block and was calling us every five minutes with ideas...**

_**See ya next chapter!!**_

**--REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE OF PLEASE REVIEW!!THE BUTTON DOWN THERE IS CALLING YOU!!**


	4. Jenny

Kai: Hey guys

**Kai: Hey guys! I'm not doing the disclaimer today! **

**Ai: That's right!**

**Kawaii: Yep! Yuri the newest member is going to!!**

**Yuri: … I'm sort of nervous…**

**Kai: Come on just like… You heard me…. Yea… Good luck…**

**Yuri: We DO NOT own Twilight!! If we did Edward would go past the 'Just taking off his shirt' stage and go on with a full like 30 pages of him naked!!**

**Kai: Good!! Blind kid is happy!!**

**Yuri: … Good….**

_**On with it!!**_

* * *

APOV

"Edward… Calm down…" Bella said rubbing his back.

"Ok… I'll try…" he grimaced.

"What?"

"Emmett…. That is utterly disgusting! I really did not need to see that!!"

"Then stay out of my head, bro!"

"I just can't believe you're thinking of Rosalie naked at a time like this! Our 'little' brother is out somewhere probably being hurt and all that you can think about is _that_ crap?"

"You've got a point, bro… If it were me instead of him he's be like searching day and night… I'm sorry Alice…"

"That's whoa!!"

"What, Alice?" Edward said.

"I see Jazzy… He's hanging from steel shackles and there's this guy and… NOOOOO!!" I yelled. A shriek ripped from deep in my throat.

"Alice! What is it?" Edward yelled.

"He- he shot Jazzy… with an anti-vampire gun!!"

Everybody gasped.

"Ok! Now it's on!!" Edward yelled.

"It's been on for the past four hours, bitch!" Emmett yelled. Alice looked up.

"That's guy is sooo dead…"

* * *

JPOV

I was still in shackles. Damn… this hurt so bad. Even for a vampire. James walked into the room with a knife in hand. Oh great… What tortures behold me now?

"Why?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Well… Do remember forty years ago… A girl named Jenny?"

"Yeah… I killed her…"

"That's the point you nitwit…. She was my mate. She was so beautiful, sweet, and intelligent. I'll never love another vampire the was I loved her… but she attacked you and you and your damn family fought back… She died in my arms the next morning… And I'll Never Forgive You!! You struck the final blow!!" James yelled. He stabbed and bit me. I felt all of his pain and anger. I tried to make a calming, happy atmosphere but it didn't work. By the time James was done I was unconscious.

* * *

APOV

We ran through the forests searching for Jasper's scent. Edward, Bella who was on Edward's back, and Emmett were up at the point. I was in the forests right below it with Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were farther south. I got a call from Edward. My ring tone 'Don't cha' rang through the forest. I flipped the phone open.

"We got something!"

"Ok we'll be there in twenty seconds!!" I shut the phone.

"Rosalie!! They got something!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I'm right here, dumbass…" she said rubbing her ear.

"Oh… Sorry…"

We ran to where Edward had told us they were. Fifty degrees south and forty degrees northwest. I smelled Jazzy's sent right away.

"Edward! I'm going!" I yelled. I turned around and ran. With in two seconds he was running with me with Bella on his back, he face buried into the back of his shirt.

"Alice… Are you sure about this?"

"Hmm?"  
"About going…"

"Of course! Jasper's my husband!!"

"Ok… but don't say I didn't warn you…"

All of a sudden it started to pour cats and dogs. The scent was fading slowly. By now we were in Port Angelos. I pushed my legs harder. I knew Edward was barely jogging.

"Give me Bella and go Edward before we completely lose his scent." I yelled. I saw him grimace at the thought of being back at square one again.

"Ok…" he said. He gave me Bella, kissed her good by and then he was out of site in less then five seconds. Bella buried her face into the back of my shirt. I smiled. Humans… By now Rosalie and Emmett had caught up. I smelled something and I stopped. Emmett and Rosalie stopped to. Rosalie was prepared for it but Emmett wasn't. He stumbled forward tripping over a huge rock and then falling off the side of a bigger one that was like a small cliff. We heard him yelp. The reason I didn't run over is because I thought he had just broken his leg. Something that could heal in less than five minutes, but Rose still panicked.

"Emmett!" she yelled. I watched as she ran over the gigantic rock and gasped. I ran to her side and Bella looked up. We both gasped. Emmett was stuck in a gigantic bear trap, but this bear trap was different… it was coated in green. Oh crap…which in other words means 'We're screwed'.

* * *

**Ai: Beautiful!**

**Kawaii: A masterpiece!**

**Yuri: Good chapter!**

**Kai: Just because you guys are mad at me doesn't mean that you can't like read it to me! Come onnnn!!**

**Kawaii: Ok baby!! –gets out rocking chair and puts Kai in a bonnet and a onesie- **

**Kai: What the-**

**Kawaii: Ok I will read to you now!!**

**Kai:-jumps out of chair and runs out of the door-**

**Ai: Good thing he memorized the studio... or else it would have been a pretty bloody accidente...**

**Kawaii: Yea... but oh well… he'll be back… I know it... Curiosity will take over... And I'll be waiting where with the pacifier, onesie, and bonnet... I'll use them on his eventually...-laughs evilly-**

**Yuri: Ok then...**

**_See ya next chapter!!_**

_**--REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!THE BUTTON DOWN THERE IS YELLING YOUR NAME!!**_


	5. Finally Found

Ai: Hey guys

**Ai: Hey guys!! **

**Kawaii: Sorry that we haven't updated in a while… but Ai's Microsoft word broke that's A and B is… Yuri left us… forever… cuz' she didn't want to write anymore…**

**Takai: But she might come back… we don't know yet… oh and I'm new here!! I'm Kai's big bro!! Yay…**

**Kai: It's true she did leave us and he is my big brother… by 2 and half minutes… Time for the disclaimer!!**

**Kawaii: Who let him out of the closet?!**

**Kai: If we owned Twilight we would put way more sex detail about Edward and Bella's little experience than there was!! … I love Alice… I would put some sexual stuff in there about her to… her and me…**

**Takai: I can't believe I'm related to you…**

**Kawaii: Perv…**

__

**On with it!!**

_**JPOV**_

I woke up from my short slumber. I could feel the venom surging through my veins. It was stinging me… The clear liquid that my body was producing was caked on me… It was sticky and smelled horrid. The room's atmosphere was very, very tense. I couldn't stand it… With some of the very little strength that I had left I sent a calming sensation through it. Better… but not much… I remember what James had said about Jenny… It was completely burned into my head... I almost felt sorry for him. _I_ don't know what I would do if I lost my absolutely beautiful, hilariously funny, extremely sensitive, glorious dancing little pixie… Suicide would _definitely_ be an option there… I would die with her… Like Romeo and Juliet… James rose from the chair he was sitting in.

"Well, Jasper, I have to get to my new mate back in Alaska… It was very nice seeing you again," he paused. I snorted," but now I think I'll just let you here to s-" he was cut off by the door flying open, noisily hitting the wall. Edward stood in the doorway. He glanced around the room… From James to me and then back to James and then back to me. I gave him a weak smile. Finally after about 2 full minutes his gaze went back to James. He glared at him with golden daggers. Then in a quick and graceful motion he leapt forward. After that it was all a blur… but I heard a gunshot… they both stood up… but Edward was the one to fall.

"Edward!!" I croaked. He sent me one of his weird crooked grins… Then his face twisted in pain as the poison started to spread.

"Poison?" Edward questioned himself out loud.

"Yeah… and now you'll die with your brother!! Killing 2 birds with one stone here!!"

"You'll never kill me!!" he yelled. He attempted to get up but instead he coughed up the clear liquid that I had been covered in for hours now. Ugh… it smelled horrible… I can't imagine the taste…

"Edward!!" I croaked again. James turned and pointed his gun towards me.

" Shut up, you!!" James voice went about 3 octaves higher. In a swift movement Edward was off the floor and had the hand James gun was in.

" _Nobody_ hurts my family… _Nobody_… and _nobody_ has the authority to point a _gun_ at my _brother_!!" he screeched. He threw his fist up into the air and crushed James' nose in one fowl swoop. Ouch… James backed up about eight inches and then hissed. Edward hissed right back. It was a jumble of arms and legs in about 3 seconds… Edward leapt forward and James did the same. They were both wrestling on the ground now. Edward had claw marks all up and down his body, so did James. It was an even match… It was uneven though when James pulled the gun out of his holster. He pulled the trigger going at close range hoping to kill my brother… But it didn't work… Edward moved at the last second… It hit his shoulder instead of his head… Good… but not good… Edward crumpled down to the floor as James got up, wiped off his bloodied face with the back of his hand, kicked Edward hard in the side causing him to moan, and then announcing that he was leaving… And then ever so casually he walked out the door into the darkness of the night…

**_APOV_**

Wow I had to say… I was glad that it wasn't me that was getting green-coated steel teeth ripped out of my leg. We had Bella on calming duty… it wasn't working out. Emmett screamed, wretched, kicked, punched the air, and anything else you can thing of.

"Rose! It burns!! Help me!! Please! Make it stop!!" he screamed

"Emmy! We'll have it out soon!" Rose promised. Bella gently rubbed his back and said soothing things to him about it being over soon and then the burning would stop. About 10 minutes later the teeth were finally out of his leg. He fell into Rose's arms and surprisingly her beautiful, skinny, pale arms caught his large structure gracefully. She hugged him thoughtfully and said over and over again how much she loved him. It brought tears to my eyes and I instantly thought of my Jasper. Bella found her way over to me and draped her arms over my shoulders.

"I know that you miss him, Alice, but maybe you should call Carlisle," she stated matter-of-factly. She was right… I hadn't called them yet… And on top of it all it was raining cats and dogs. I could have sworn to the heavens that I heard dogs barking and cats meowing. I swore and grabbed my small, very compact phone from my pocket. Carlisle picked up after the second ring.

"Alice?" he said.

"Emmett's leg got stuck in a bear trap coated with something green and I think he won't be able to walk for while and you know him… he's crying like a baby… which is no surprise at all… but still emergency… MAN DOWN MAN DOWN!!" I screeched dramatically but quickly into the phone.

"I see can you check out the green liquid for me?"

"Um yea…" I took a quick swipe at it with my index finger and sniffed it. I hissed at the smell… it was horrible. It smelled sour and kind of like mold and something else… There was no description for this wretched smell. I could practically hear Carlisle's smile through the phone. Then he sighed.

"What?"

"It's a type of liquid that's poisonous to a vampire… He'll be out of it for a few days… probably dizzy, fevers, vomiting, and lots of stinging pain… Do you remember when we first brought Jasper home and he was like that?"

"Yea… How could I forget?" I said trying to stop the flashback that was popping into my head, it would have broken my concentration, but it came anyway. Carlisle and Edward had brought Jazzy home and he was severely injured. I loved him instantly with his tall, pale figure, beautiful, blonde hair and most of all I loved his unique face… There were no words for it. I remembered I felt like crap because that's how he felt. Every night he went to bed with a fever and I was there to hold a damp cloth on his head while he panted like a dog. Every time I had asked him how he felt he replied 'dizzy'. Edward and I would actually take turns holding his hair back, because it was pretty long back then, while he puked in the bucket we provided him with. But I still think the worst was the pain… He would scream and writhe in sheer pain every night… but I was, of course, there to hold his hand. Ever since we were there for each other… But anyway… Back to what Carlisle was saying.

"Well… The poison will do the same to Emmett… If the kidnapper set that up then that means that Jasper will probably have his own dose of it too…" he said. Oh that's just great… back to the bucket and the handholding and the dizziness and everything else!! Shit this was going to suck… But he would still be my Jasper… and that's all that counted…

"Carlisle… Look I just need you here to take a look at him and keep an eye on all of them… I need to go after Edward or else…"

"Ahh… Wait? You let him go _alone_?! Alice what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know at the time…"

"I'll be there in 2 minutes… promise," he said and the phone clicked.

"Alice… if you're going after him… I'm going with you" Bella said, tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"No… Bella I would but..."

"But what Alice? He's my boyfriend! My future fiancée… I can't just let him there hanging!!"

"It's too dangerous Bella!"

"_Take Me_,…" she said seriously.

"No…" I replied, giving her the evil eye.

"Please…"

"No!!" I yelled. Carlisle and Esme showed up on perfect timing.

"Carlisle… I'm going…" I said quickly and I ran as fast as I could out of there.

"Take meeeee!!" I heard fading into the background as I got farther and farther away. It was still pouring and Edward's sweet scent was fading little by little but it was still kind of strong to me. I was completely soaked and the blue jeans and black shirt was wearing was drenched. I was glad that I didn't wear that white shirt… My hair was also soaked completely, it hung in my eyes and poked them but I pushed them aside and continued running. The scent ended at a large, stone warehouse. The door was closed but Edward's scent ended here… So he was probably in there… fighting to the death. I reached for the doorknob and opened it quickly. Let's just say I was freaked out… I expected James to be there but instead a pair of golden eyes stared at me.

"Edward!!" I screeched with joy. I started to walk over to him when I heard a low moan from the corner of the room. A scream was forming deep in my throat as I looked over at the wall. The scream ripped from my throat. There on the wall, in chains, battered and bruised, covered in vampire blood and a few bullet holes… hung my Jazzy.

* * *

**Takai: … Omg… a freakin' cliffy… I hate you Ai…**

**Kai: … me too…**

**Ai: I know!!**

**Kawaii: Fucking cliff hangers…**

**Kai: But anyway… Look down on the left hand corner… There is a button… press on it and type good junks… or bad… **

**Ai: Tell me… was the story good? I revised what was in my notebook… did it have enough detail or should I add more? Was it perfect? Or did it suck dick?**

**Kawaii: You decide!!**

**Takai: Well see you guys next chapter!!**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	6. Update!

Dear Readers,

Long time no talk. Sorry! Anyway, here's what's going down! In the next few weeks, I hope to **ACTUALLY FINISH ALL OF MY STORIES**! It's going to take a lot of work and what not so bear with me. And if I don't pull through, I apologize times 20 billion (I'm taking lots of honors courses this year. Yes, you know what that means… A lot of complicated chemistry, history, and language homework!). You can come to my house and kick my ass, I suppose. Just so you all know, I'm going to post this on every one of my stories just for an update and a few shiggles. Here's a schedule of how the stories are going to (hopefully) be finished.

Tuesday, September 13, 2011 Chapter 2 of:

Don't Trust Me

Thursday/Friday night, September 15/16, 2011 **Final Chapter** of:

Alice, Jasper, Disaster

Monday, September 19, 2011 Chapter 3 of:

Because You're Here

From here on, ladies and gents, there should be updates every week or so. I **hope** to finish **all** of my stories by the end of September/ the first week or two of October. Thank you for all of your time and support! It really means a lot and is very much appreciated. I love you guys

Love,

Karina


End file.
